


The American Take on Severus Snape

by Mrs_Ivy_Quinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoys Cousin, Shes American, Shes Going to be Sent to the Headmasters Office Alot, Snape gets Suprised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Ivy_Quinn/pseuds/Mrs_Ivy_Quinn
Summary: Draco Malfoys American cousin is coming to Hogwarts, and she idolizes Snape. Oh boy!





	1. Intro

The American Take on Severus Snape

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape. That name has been going through my head ever since my international porteky landed one week ago.

Let me explain.

See, I'm an American Witch. I…. think that I would be in…. fourth-year?... at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I just moved here a week ago.

I am going to school with the intention of becoming a Potions Mistress, and ever since I learned that the FAMOUS SEVERUS SNAPE taught potions at my new school, I have never been so excited for summer to end!

My cousin, Draco (who's manor we are staying in for the time being), taught me all about Hogwarts, and I must say that Prof. Snape sounds like a bit of a grouch, but I won't let that stop me! One thing that I am thankful for though, is that I will be sorted into Slytherin (Malfoy genes). After all, we couldn't have him hating me! Then the only chance I would get to talk to him would be in detention!

My cousin introduced me to his friends on the train. Once we were in his compartment, he disappeared for a little while, and then came back looking angry, muttering something about Saint Potter. I wonder if he meant Harry Potter? Well, I guess that there is only one Potter in the wizarding world that could be on this train at the moment, unless the g-g-ghosts of Lilly and James Potter are around here somewhere. I hope they aren't! I am utterly terrified, and I mean terrified, of g-g-ghosts.

After a long train ride to Hogwarts (What's with the Brits and trains anyway! Haven't they ever heard of cars!?), I was dragged me into a crowded, seemingly self-pulling carriage, and jostled up the path to so-called "school". Let me tell you first-hand, it's not just a freakin' school, it's bloody CASTLE! (Unfortunately, I expressed this statement out loud, just as Prof. McGonnagal came to lead me off to the sorting room with the first years, and I got reprimanded rather harshly for my language.)

Draco told me that there were ghosts at Hogwarts, but I think he was joking around just to freak me out. Did I mention that I'm afraid of ghosts? Totally, deathly afraid. It's a phobia, really.

So, now I'm in the chamber off the great hall, when suddenly, four GHOSTS came through the wall! I screamed and ran for my life.

Then McGonnagal came in.


	2. G-g-ghosts!

Last time: Draco told me that there were ghosts at Hogwarts, but I think he was joking around just to freak me out. Did I mention that I'm afraid of ghosts? Totally, deathly afraid. It's a phobia, really.

So, now I'm in the chamber off the great hall, when suddenly, four GHOSTS came through the wall! I screamed and ran for my life.

Then McGonnagal came in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The American Take on Severus Snape

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I bumped right into her. "What in the world are you doing!?" she asked, surprised. "G-G-G-G-GHOSTS!" was my reply.

See, I've had bad experiences with ghosts. Very bad experiences. In America, near where I lived, there was a haunted moor. I was three, bored, and I didn't know it was haunted, as I had just moved there. See where this is going?

So, after a while of wandering around, I decided that no one was paying attention to me. After a while of wondering what I could do to rectify that, I decided that the most logical solution to that problem was to go missing.

As I said, I was three.

My best friend lived across the street, so I knew that my parents would think that I was going over there. Little did they know, I was going around the back of our house and onto the moor.

Long story short, I had a run-in with a very unfriendly ghost, got lost, and immediately after had a run-in with a very unfriendly wooden spoon. It was all very traumatic.

I've always wondered why I didn't come out of it with a phobia of wooden spoons, really.

Anyway, as it stood right now, I was still going with, "Run for your life!". Apparently, McGonnagal wasn't having any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry the chapters are really short, but I prefer quality over quantity, so I dunno know what to tell ya! Lemme know what you think!


End file.
